


Accident

by Polka



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Accident

Stonebridge盯着他。  
他的搭档脸色依旧苍白，一道被细线缝合的伤口占据了整个额头，一直延伸到耳侧。他能看见那正在愈合的皮肉裂口，泛着不健康的粉色。如果那该死的肇事者再往下挪一厘米，Stonebridge大概就会失去一只眼睛。而此刻，那对侥幸保留下来的眼珠正盯着他，双眼微微眯起。  
Scott熟悉这表情，也熟悉这家伙紧绷的下颚线条和抿起的嘴唇。但他现在摸不准这家伙的石头脑袋里到底在想些什么。  
他只能继续他的表演：一只脚踩在病床上，另一条腿张开，朝着他的搭档打开自己。  
他往后仰，在椅子上抬起腰，确保他的搭档能看到全部，包括他的手指是如何在身体里进出。他知道自己现在看起来是副什么模样，也知道能够遮掩他的只有一道随时可能被打开的房门，但这都算不上什么。他不是没做过更出格的事，只不过通常他不是张着腿的那一个。  
护士站就在Stonebridge的单人病房对面，只隔着一条过道。负责Stonebridge的护士刚刚来测完血压和体温。  
她叫什么名字？Laura？Lowry？  
她有对清澈的绿眼睛，笑起来左颊还有道可爱酒窝。她看起来最多也就十八岁，裹在难得合身的白色制服里漂亮得就像个天使。  
而且她喜欢Stonebridge。  
Scott当然看得出来。她握住Stonebridge手腕时的神情，她的笑容和语气。  
如果换作平时，Scott很乐意把她哄回自己的酒店房间，品尝下那对饱满的乳房和粉色嘴唇，但想要泡他的搭档？哈，那可得先经过他的同意。

“嘿，宝贝，”等她完成了手头工作，Scott叫住她，“我要跟我的朋友商量些事情，你知道的，”他眨了眨眼睛，“军方机密，所以现在你有一个小任务，接下来一个小时里，告诉所有想要进来的人，Stonebridge中士在休息。”  
“好。”她转头看了看Stonebridge，得到肯定的回答后才点头，然后端着托盘走出去，关上了病房门，将Scott和自己的头号病人留在了房间里。

Scott继续打量自己的同事——英国人现在看起来还不错，至少活着，脸颊和下巴上还冒出了难得的胡茬，病号服的领口处露着片白色纱布。  
他知道那件傻兮兮的条纹衣服底下的情形：脱臼的手臂，两根裂开的肋骨，一大片灼伤的皮肤，被子弹捣开的侧腹，还有背部和腿上密密麻麻的割痕与青紫。  
“什么机密？”Stonebridge坐直了身体，认真问他，神情严肃。  
“嘿嘿。”  
他笑着摇头，拖了张椅子在他身旁坐下，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

***

站在干枯的沟渠旁往下看时，Scott捏紧了拳头。  
他不希望自己发现那些东西，但它们就在那儿，在一堆疯狂生长的灌木丛、空啤酒瓶和废木料以及灰蒙蒙的垃圾之间：那件染着血的破损的灰色T恤，一把耗尽了子弹的PK，一个被翻空了的背包，褪了色的军靴，还有那往后扭曲着的手臂和沾满了血的后脑。  
几只苍蝇正叮在血迹上享受美味，发现有人接近才一哄而散。  
他站在原地，将指甲掐进了手心，没有再朝下走。  
哪怕他在回来的路上就清楚自己可能会面对什么，但该死的，现在他后悔了。  
他应该让其他人来做这件事，让其他人把他的搭档从垃圾堆里拽出来，放进尸袋，扔上飞机，送回伦敦去。  
原本躺在那儿的应该是他自己，或者至少是他们俩，他不应该丢下Stonebridge一个人，无论发生什么事。

他踩足了油门，屁股底下那辆快散架的丰田在野地间飞驰，没了玻璃的窗户震得哐啷响，他必须压低重心，抓紧方向盘，才不会被抛出去。  
如果Stonebridge在的话一定会皱起眉头，叫他慢些，正经得仿佛从没经历过抽烟喝酒飙车泡妞的青春期，而他只会以大笑和中指来回应。但Stonebridge不在这儿，他身边的座位空着，他们完成了任务，回来的却只有他自己。  
在Stonebridge叫他先去开车，让他在门口跟自己会和时他就应该察觉到的。  
屋子里一片死寂，没有枪声，他嗅得到其中的不对劲，但Stonebridge在线路另一头压低声音告诉他一切顺利。  
于是他猫着腰穿过后院，绕过几具新鲜尸体，冲向车库里的那辆车，拉开门。  
“B1，我到了，”他问，“报告你的位置。”  
寂静只多持续了几秒，回答他的是一道烈焰以及爆炸的巨响，接着是气流、碎砖块和灼人的热浪。  
“操。”  
他弯下腰。不知从哪个方向射来的子弹雨点般砸向车身，其中一颗击碎了车窗，玻璃渣飞溅，他的脸颊立刻火辣辣地生疼。他抬手去抹，手指尖感觉到血的温热。  
“B1，你的位置？”  
没有人回答。  
“B1，Mike？”  
刚才他还没意识到，但耳塞里没有了电流声。  
“该死的，Mike，你在哪里？”  
他得离开了，否则等到子弹打穿发动机或轮胎，整个任务就可能是一场白费。  
“撤退。”仿佛读到了他的心思，Dalton在另一头命令。  
她刻板，冷峻，像台机器，“B2，带好任务目标，现在撤退。”  
他发动了车，回头看了眼被他用防震泡沫裹好扔在后座的硬盘，打转方向盘，踩下油门。  
风和子弹呼呼地掠过他的耳侧，血流进嘴里，带着股铁锈味，他朝窗外吐了口唾沫，继续前进。

他们的情报是错误的，看守仓库的绝不止五个人。  
他从屋后包抄的当口，Stonebridge在前门遇到的是一队整装待发的雇佣兵。  
他不知道那家伙在想些什么，但他知道他会为他做什么，如果换作他自己，大概也会做同样的事：为对方争取时间，保证任务顺利完成———如果可能的话，再想办法让自己的同伴安全离开，活下去。

***

他后悔自己没带点润滑的玩意。  
一般他会往口袋里塞两个安全套再出门，但润滑剂？似乎没这个必要。  
也许那次Stonebridge有同样的感觉。  
那次他在军火库旁，在敌人的窥探下干过自己的搭档——没有润滑，没有安全套，什么都没有。那场性爱有一半是在做戏给人看，有另一半，他心里清楚，他一直想要这么做，他的搭档也同样。Stonebridge到后面才硬起来，肠壁收缩着绞紧他，阴茎抵着他摩擦，前液渗得到处都是。  
那之后他们没提过这事，但有些念头不是在得到之后就能被掐灭的，有时事情会变得更糟，就像往军火库里扔了一颗手雷。  
几次他裸着身体站在20分部的更衣室里，Stonebridge走进来，从他身边擦过，哪怕一丁点的皮肤接触都令英国人紧绷起来，迅速挪开身体。  
这很好，Stonebridge想要他。  
很多人想要他，他们喜欢他的美国口音和骨子里的漫不经心，给他留电话号码或房卡，有些会在深夜里直接敲开他的酒店房门，但没有人像Stonebridge这样令他开心，有时候他觉得自己的确是个混球，那些他干过的人他甚至记不起长相或名字。为什么要记住？为什么要打电话？为什么要加Facebook？他们总是想从他这儿得到更多，但他们不知道，他身上没有更多。  
而他的搭档和那些家伙不同。  
他可以把命交在Stonebridge的手上，他可以告诉他任何事。相反地，他尽量不去招惹他，像他所经常做的那样。他可以和任何人上床，他有的是选择，并且没有人需要负责任。

汗水从额头滚落。病房里太过安静，他听得见自己变得粗重的呼吸声，还有手指沾着唾液湿漉漉的搅动声。  
他又加了一根手指，用三根指头开拓自己。他敢打赌他比Stonebridge上过的任何女人都紧——唔，对不起，一个糟糕的玩笑。但他从不知道自己的身体有这么灼热，如果他能上自己——又是一个糟糕的玩笑——那他百分百地会爱上自己。  
而Stonebridge坐在病床上，视线从他的脸滑落到胸口，再到他兴致勃勃的阴茎，然后到他正在动作的手指。  
英国人在此刻都挺直着脊背，只有喉结的蠕动暴露了他的渴望。  
他看起来漂亮极了。不是女人那种光洁、精致的美，也跟那些把头发往后梳拢，穿着收腰西服的男人们截然不同，Scott记得从他身上尝到的灰尘、爆炸残留物和汗水味，记得大腿环在他腰间，颤抖着将他夹紧的那股力气。他想要再来一次，征服他，让他呻吟出声。  
他渴望这么做，但不是今天，不是现在。  
他站起身，坐上病床，跨过Stonebridge的大腿，跪在他身上，直视他的眼睛，然后抬起手臂脱掉了T恤。  
现在任何人只要推开门就能看见他，看见一个士兵浑身赤裸，跨在他那刚从重症监护室里转移出来，还在缓慢康复着的同僚身上。  
Stonebridge挪动支着身体重量的手臂。Scott阻止了这家伙的下一步动作。  
“慢点，牛仔，”他朝他咧开嘴，“我自己来。”  
然后他往后摸，把手伸进病号服的松紧长裤里，掏出那根已经勃起的阴茎。  
将身体沉下去的时候Scott发出一声低吟。  
他感觉到了，Stonebridge埋在他肠道里，他被完全地撑开了，像个随时可能破裂的容器。  
“操。”他僵硬地坐在那儿，骂了一声。  
这和他想象的不太一样。他知道肛交是怎么回事，知道所有的步骤，也知道如何给予男人和女人不同的快感。但这依旧和他想象的不太一样。  
一只手掌覆在他的前臂上，他的搭档随之往前倾。  
他又不是个女人，也不是个忍不了任何疼痛的娘娘腔。他不需要一个带着安抚意味的吻，还有那些小心翼翼地落在皮肤上的触摸。他只需要被操，被钉自己搭档的阴茎上，就像他上一次对Stonebridge做的那样。但该死的英国人用一只手固定住他的后颈，固执地吻他，舌头巡过齿列，进入得更深。  
他皱着眉往后躲，随即又意识到这家伙身上还有两个弹孔，只能放弃。  
放开他的时候Stonebridge在喘气。他能感觉到那根在他身体里跳动的阴茎。  
“操你。”他骂着抬起腰，在那上面操起自己。  
病床发出刺耳的响声。它被制造时并没有打算承受两个人的重量。Scott能想象那女孩冲进来看见他们在做什么时的反应。但他不介意，也不打算控制自己的呻吟。  
他甚至没触碰自己就射了精，在Stonebridge叫他名字的时候。那似乎太快了些，简直有损他的名誉。  
接着Stonebridge在他身下弓起了身体，闭上眼睛。他没有离开，而是继续骑他，直到被热流灌满。  
然后他站起身，从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾，在Stonebridge的注视下草草清理自己，隔着床铺将纸团投进垃圾桶，弯腰从地上捡起自己的破牛仔裤和T恤。  
“Damien，”Stonebridge在他扣着纽扣时叫他——他的脸颊依旧泛红，但神情认真，Scott突然希望他的伤口不会因为不合时宜的性爱而裂开。  
“还不错，不是吗？”在他继续开口之前Scott耸了耸肩，“值得多来几次，哈？”  
“我下周出院，你来接我吗？”这个问题用了Stonebridge几秒钟的沉默时间。  
“当然，伙计，”他笑着回答，“你一定不知道和Baxter出任务有多闷。”

 

fin.


End file.
